


Winry's Request

by rocksalt_rifle (trismegistus)



Series: Fullmetal Alchemist/Supernatural Mashup [23]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossdressing, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/rocksalt_rifle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winry had a request that Ed could not pass up fulfilling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winry's Request

Ed cocked his head and sat back on his heels. "Huh," he said.

Roy groaned, his face buried in the pillow. "You have weird fucking fetishes, Elric."

The puffed material of the dress slid up under Ed's fingers as he smoothed it. He took the material in his hands and flipped it up over Roy's ass. "I can't believe you're wearing panties," Ed said.

"I can't believe you got me INTO a dress," Roy said. "Could you, I don't know, get it off me?"

"I don't know," Ed said. "You look very exotic in it, Roy."

"I hate you so much," Roy said, as Ed pressed his fingers against Roy's balls, snug in the tight little white panties. He swallowed and tried to keep his hips from twitching. "So much," Roy muttered weakly.

"It's not my fetish, anyway," Ed said. He glanced over, to where Winry was seated still fully clothed, at the end of the bed. "Are you going to join in on this fun, or are you just going to watch, Winry?"

"I'm just going to watch," Winry purred.

Ed grinned at her. Roy didn't bother to lift his head. "You're both perverts," he said, muffled by the pillow. "Horrible, horrible perverts."

Ed got up on his knees and slapped Roy's ass. Roy let out a startled noise into the pillows, and then turned his head to glare at Ed. "Call me a pervert again," Ed said, still grinning.

"You're a pervert," Roy snapped at him, which earned him a fresh slap. "A dirty, filthy pervert who, ah-" Each word was punctuated with a fresh smack on his ass, and Roy swallowed hard. "Fuck-"

"These panties are so restricting," Ed said, tucking his finger in the back and yanking them, putting the pressure on Roy's cock. "Where'd you get them?"

"They're mine," Winry said.

"Oh _ho_," Ed said. "That's hot."

"Yeah," Winry said. "You can keep them, Roy."

"Goodie," Roy said as Ed tugged on the back of them again. "Oh _fuck_-"

"What do you think?" Ed asked Winry. "Should I fuck him with the panties on, or should I take'em off?"

"Ooh, on!" Winry clapped her hands together. "I want to see how quickly you can make him come!"

"I hate you both," Roy groaned as Ed pushed the panties aside to prep him. "So, so much."

"Aww," Winry slid off the end of the bed and came around to the head, ruffling Roy's hair. "I can suck you off later," she teased. "If you want."

"I want someone to suck me off _now_," Roy complained, his breath hitching as Ed worked a finger into him.

"Ed's fucking you right now," Winry said. "Later."

"Damn right I'm fucking him now," Ed said, pressing his second finger into Roy. "Stop teasing him Winry, that's my job."

"Whatever you say, Ed," Winry said, leaning down to kiss Roy's head.

"Are you going to touch my cock at all?" Roy said as Ed sat back on his heels to unbutton his jeans. "Seriously, this is getting - oh-" Ed yanked hard on the underwear that time. "Oh, damn-"

"No," Ed said, finger still tucked in the underwear. "I'm not going to touch your cock, Roy." He slid his own underwear down off his hips and freed his erection gratefully. Ed ran his hand up and down his own cock, tugging on it several times in relief. "You're going to have to come without anyone touching it."

"Oh, fuck you," Roy said, getting his arms underneath him. Ed grabbed Roy's hips with his hands to steady him and pressed the head of his cock against Roy's ass.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ed growled, fingers digging into Roy's hips. Roy let off a pathetic noise as Ed penetrated him, nice and slow. Winry leaned against the end of the bed, rocking a little in her chair as she watched eagerly.

Ed smoothed his hands across the back of the frilly dress. Roy grabbed on to the pillow his head was cushioned on as Ed began to fuck him.

Winry bit her thumb as she watched them. Ed's jeans were sliding down his thighs, revealing his ass. Winry couldn't resist, she got up on her knees in the chair and pinched Ed's ass.

Ed tilted his head back and groaned, then glanced over his shoulder at Winry, sweat making his bangs stick to his forehead. "I thought you were staying out of this," he said, his voice husky with sex.

"Your ass is so tight," Winry said, resting her chin in her hands. "You can't blame me."

Ed leaned forward over Roy as he pressed in deeper. Roy let out a stuttered cry as Ed thrust, then buried his head into his arms. His hips shook as he came, dripping through the panties to the bed below. "Not a finger on you," Ed said triumphantly, his eyes going half-lidded as Roy tightened on his cock. "Fucking hell."

Winry grinned appreciatively as Ed slammed into Roy a few more times before tipping over himself, clinging to Roy as his orgasm subsided.

"That was one hell of a performance," Winry said, rocking on the chair, her arms folded over the back of it.

"So why did _I_ have to wear the dress?" Roy said. Now that Ed had slid out of him and fell back onto his ass.

"Because," Winry said with an evil smirk. "Ed's already worn it."


End file.
